Humanoid Death and the Abandoned Death City
by Pokelolmc
Summary: The Book of Eibon sucks up all the human life in Death City and Kid is sealed away in the Death City underground after losing a fight to the book's power, leaving Death all alone in Death City for 200 years, until Mystery Inc come to investigate. But when Death turns into a human and meets Mystery Inc, to what extent will the reaper go to keep his true identity a secret?
1. Chapter 1: A Wandering Reaper

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic! This time, it's (perhaps) the entire world's very first, SOUL EATER AND SCOOBY DOO crossover fanfic! I thought that SE and SD would go SO well together so I decided to get things started! I had this idea about a month ago; however, I didn't start writing it until now. **

**This is my second fanfic, so I'm still just starting out! School is going to be a bit of a problem though. Also, feel free to check out my first fanfic, a Soul Eater and Hetalia- Axis Powers crossover called 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?'. Also, later on I will be publishing the first chapter of my THIRD fanfic: A Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club crossover called 'Secret of the New Host!'. So stay tuned for the Ouran and Soul Eater story! Can you guess what my third fanfic is about? I'll give you one clue: When one member of the Soul Eater cast joins the Ouran Host Club, TOTAL RANDOM HILARITY ENSUES! Also, I might write a second Soul Eater and Scooby Doo crossover as well as this one, along with just a random Soul Eater only fanfic (Yup, have you guessed by now that I'm obsessed with Soul Eater? But really, who can blame meh? :3) about a group of Soul Eater cosplayers and otaku's getting sucked into Soul Eater while practicing a cosplay skit for an anime expo. Yup, when Death the Kid meets a Death the Kid COSPLAYER, things get crazy! And wouldn't things be even crazier if Death the Kid found out his cosplayer was actually a GIRL?! However, I'm considering making this SE cosplayers fanfic idea part of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?' instead of making it a fanfic on its own.**

**NEVERMIND! I'm getting WAY off track! So now, I'm just going to give you a longer summary of the story!**

**HUMANOID DEATH AND THE ABANDONED DEATH CITY! ~SUMMARY**

**One month after the Kishin Asura's demise (in the SE anime) things started to look peaceful. However, that changed when the Book of Eibon gained ridiculous amounts of power and madness. In just one single day, several weapons and meisters tried to fight the book and its madness. In just that one single day, the book was triumphant. And in just that one, **_**single**_**, day, the book sucked Death City dry of absolutely **_**all**_** (but plants) of its mortal life, humans, animals, and kishin eggs alike, except for the Death Gods, the Grim Reapers. From that day forward, the only two who ever walked the streets of Death City were Death and Death the Kid, since they didn't not get close enough to the book to be sucked in. However, after one month of wandering the abandoned city, Death the Kid decided to confront the book, in an attempt to stop the book's power and reverse its effects with his Lines of Sanzu. However, Kid was unable to activate his Sanzu lines on his own, and the book tried to suck him in. Kid didn't get sucked in, but the book of Eibon used some of its power to seal Kid in an old, small room in the Death City Underground, where Kid was forced into an enchanted unconsciousness, the seal only able to be broken by the Eternal Spring magic tool, which was repelled out of the city afterwards. **

**So Lord Death was alone in Death City from that day forward. He wandered Death City for 200 years, trying to put together a plan to reawaken his son, and stop the book of Eibon, but he was helpless, since he didn't have the Eternal Spring. 200 years after Kid was sealed away, (which was 200 years and 1 month after the initial incident with the book) the Mystery Inc. gang decided to help out in investigations with members of an organization called the Supernatural Investigation Organization (or SIO for short). They team up with an SIO member called Julia, and look for a supernatural case to solve. They hear from other SIO members about the abandoned Death City, and go to Death City to investigate. **

**Once they reach the city, they decide to explore the Underground. Meanwhile, Death faces off against an old enemy of DWMA when they decide to pay the reaper a visit. However after being exposed to the Book of Eibon's mad magic for 200 years, it takes a toll on Death and something happens to him…he is transformed into a human-looking being! When the human-like Death meets Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Julia, to what extent will he go to keep his true identity a secret? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains OC's (Julia and other members of SIO, which is an organization that I also made up myself), fight scenes and Human!Death.**

**Lol sorry for the long summary :/**

**My friend once told me that I just about hold the record for the longest author's notes XD.**

**I guess it's just a problem with me that once I get into it I have trouble stopping. Anyway, here's the first chapter! I debated over whether to add a prologue or not, but in the end I decided not to. Don't worry though; I'll still have flashbacks in this chapter of things that happened prior to this story's start. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: A Wandering Reaper

**Death's POV**

I watched the cold, dimly lit hallways pass by me as I glided across the cobbles in the Death City underground. I really needed to figure out the location of the Eternal Spring magic tool. After what had happened to my son 200 years ago its location had been unknown to me. As I passed down the long, maze-like paths of the Underground, an old memory of 2 centuries past surfaced in my mind. It was of my son. It puzzled me sometimes how I managed to remember things that happened centuries ago, that was until I remembered why. I was Death; of course my memory was long. Sometimes, from roaming the abandoned city, most of the time, aimlessly, for just over 200 years, I felt like a hopelessly lost and lonely child, rather than a several thousand year old grim reaper. In fact, how I knew I was around several thousand years old was another thing I questioned myself. I had almost lost count of my age. I at least knew at least that I had rooted my soul to Death City 1000 years ago, so that was a start. The old memory of Kid played back in my mind, reminding me of the separation of my son from me. My son, the only person I once had left.

~DEATH'S FLASHBACK

200 YEARS EARLIER

The room in the Death City Underground was big and dark. The Book of Eibon was at one end of the room, Kid and I at the other. Kid had decided that he would try to stop the book by connecting his Lines of Sanzu and limiting the book's power. Kid was attempting to connect the Lines of Sanzu without his weapon partners to resonate souls with. I knew that once he connected the Lines I would feel pain and be greatly weakened, depending on how many lines he connected, but I knew that the connection of the Lines was needed for his development as a grim reaper. The book was floating in the air and a dark field of energy formed around it. Kid concentrated and his soul began expanding around him. His Sanzu Lines began to glow, but they were having trouble connecting for some reason. The book's field was expanding, and pushing against Kid's soul, making it slowly contract. Kid's brow was creased with sweat as he tried to push the field back with his soul; his soul slowly grew in size and pushed the book's dark field back. The Lines of Sanzu began flashing an unsteady, white glow, the Lines' glow faded then got brighter, continuously. Kid's eyes began glowing blue as he tried to connect his first Line, but it wouldn't connect. Kid shouted loudly, trying to get his first Line to move, and his soul to expand further. I felt a small pain growing inside of me which at least told me that Kid's Lines were starting to connect, even if it was so small it wasn't visible.

Then, after a slow struggle, the first Line of Sanzu started creeping across Kid's head, slowly, but surely. Then suddenly, when the first Line went three quarters around his head, the Line suddenly stopped going any further. Its glow faltered, and the book's dark field forced Kid's soul to retract slightly. The book continued to push Kid's soul back, until it was its normal size. The Sanzu Line that had nearly connected retreated back to its normal state, going only halfway across Kid's head, and all three of his Sanzu Lines stopped glowing completely.

I heard Kid shout, and the black field of the Book of Eibon enveloped him. I shouted, reaching for Kid, but I was too late. I knew that I needed to protect myself, for if I went with Kid then there would be no one in the city left to search for a solution to the Book's madness. I jumped back, debating whether or not to jump into the field and try to save Kid, or to stay outside the field, so I could still be in the city to find a solution to the problem. I decided that if I didn't jump in the field to save Kid, then I would be able to stay in the city and eventually solve the problem, and once the problem was solved, it would bring back Kid, and all the humans that were trapped in the book. I fought back my guilt of not saving my son while I could by knowing that when I was still around I could find a solution to the problem, which would save Kid anyway, so I stayed out of the field's way. I jumped back further and out of the doors of the room. I saw the black field expand inside the room and the doors swing shut. Then the Eternal Spring magic tool appeared out of nowhere. The magic tool glowed, and a big, black padlock and chain formed on the door. Once the chain and padlock materialized, what appeared to look like ribbons of black void surrounded the Eternal Spring, and the magic tool was sent zipping out of the Death City underground at ridiculous speeds that I couldn't catch it at. I saw the book of Eibon appear at the other end of the hall I was in, the black ribbons appeared around it and it floated down a hallway to another room in the Underground.

I looked towards the door and knew Kid was in there. He wasn't sucked into the book; he was just sealed away in that room, to my relief. I recalled him trying to battle the book, his Sanzu Lines retreating, and most painfully of all, when I reached for him and missed as he was enveloped by the book's dark field. He was brought into the book's field, shouting out one word: "_FATHER_!"

~END OF FLASHBACK

-BACK TO PRESENT TIME

I wandered down the halls of the Death City Underground, until I came to the room that I liked to constantly visit: The room where Kid was sealed away. The room had a set of tall double doors, with the black chain and padlock made of dark magic that I couldn't break. Both of the doors had images of the same cartoonish skull as my mask carved onto them. The area that was on the outside of the doors was a big round-shaped hall, which was where I was standing. It was made mostly of the stone that was in the underground, like the other rooms. I placed my right hand on one of the doors and bowed my head.

"Don't worry Kiddo, I'll get you out of there I promise. It may have been 200 years already, but I'll reawaken you, no matter what it takes." I mumbled.

However, little did I know that I wouldn't have to wait another day.

-A DAY EARLIER

**Velma's POV**

I was with Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby as we headed to a research lab of the Supernatural Investigation Organization, or SIO for short. We were there to see a new friend called Julia, who was a member of SIO, and help investigate on supernatural matters.

"Alright gang!" Fred said stepping in front of the rest of us. "Here we are: the SIO lab!"

He opened the door and we all walked in. We were greeted by a young woman about the age of 23. She was in a white lab coat, with the top button down, so we could see part of the black shirt underneath. She had sky blue eyes and blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. The lab coat had pockets on either side of the front. She was around the same height as Fred. She looked at us and smiled.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Julia!" I replied, on everyone's behalf.

"We're here to help you with your investigations." Fred stated, oblivious to the fact that we already knew that.

"What supernatural mystery can we help you with?" Daphne asked curiously. "House haunted by a ghost? Monsters? Attacks of 'witch's ghosts'?"

"No, actually." Julia replied. "I still yet have to find a case, but you five can help me find one and we can work on it together. Is that okay?"

"That's no problem." Fred replied coolly.

A black-haired man and a brunette man, both also in lab coats, turned around to look at us.

"If you're looking for a case, then will Death City do?" the black-haired man asked.

"Death City?" we all asked in unison.

"We'll explain then." The brunette man said.

"You see." The raven-head said. "I'm surprised you haven't heard the rumours yet. Anyway, rumours are going around the SIO labs that in the Nevada Desert, there is a city."

"Apparently the city is called Death City, and it used to be home to lots of people." The brunette added.

"However," the black-haired man continued. "They say the city is completely deserted. Kind of like a ghost town. Thing is, no one has ever been to the city and come back. So-"

"So, someone needs to investigate it and figure out why everyone was driven out." I finished for him.

"Precisely" The brunette nodded.

"Yikes! An abandoned city? Like, there could be ghosts there or something!" Shaggy shivered.

"Say," I asked the black-haired man, "how long has the city been abandoned?"

"From what we've heard," he replied "200 years."

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed. "That's a long time!"

"They say also, that before it was deserted, Death City was literally a place where the supernatural was real." The brunette put in. "But no one is exactly sure if this is true, since it's just a rumour."

"Wow! Sounds cool!" Fred exclaimed. "What kind of supernatural?"

"No one is exactly sure" the brunette replied. "They just know that it has to do with souls. So maybe ghosts?"

"If there's gonna be ghosts, then no way man!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby backed off "We are _not_ going there!"

"We'll take the case!" I said.

Shaggy and Scooby's faces paled.

"No way!" they both protested in fear and disbelief.

"How do we get there?" Daphne asked.

"You can catch a flight in one of the SIO planes." The raven-haired man said. "They're used to transport scientists to and from far away investigations. You can leave today if you want."

"In that case, we will." I looked towards the two men "We'll get packing."

The five of us in Mystery Inc exited the labs and drove back home in the Mystery Machine.

**Normal POV**

~Le Time Skip

Mystery Inc arrived home to start packing for the investigation they were taking on in Death City. The five of them had decided to move into an apartment together since they were together solving mysteries. They each went into their rooms to pack their things.

"Clothes: check. Make-up: check. Purse: check. Everything else: Check!" Daphne was checking the contents of her bag making sure she had everything. "Perfect! Ready to go!"

Velma, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby were packing as well. When they finished packing (they used backpacks to carry their things, not suitcases, so it would be easier to carry), they drove back to the SIO base and along with Julia, and they caught the SIO plane to Nevada.

~ON THE PLANE

**Velma's POV**

We got on the SIO plane that would take us to Nevada. During the start of the journey we had chats about what the city would be like.

"What do you think we'll find in Death City?" Fred asked Julia.

"I'm not sure." She replied, "But I'm sure it's worthwhile investigating!"

"Do you think that rumour about the supernatural there is true?" I asked "It would be interesting to find out."

"Yeah!" Daphne looked excited with this. "Imagine seeing ghosts, witches, monsters and other supernatural things real!"

For the rest of the way we talked about things that we might find, and we even did some speaking games to pass the time. Though after the chat I just sat looking out the window, wondering what would be ahead of us.

~Time skip

After a few hours in the plane the scenery below became clearer now that the clouds weren't as thick, and the plane came down lower. We were flying over the vast Nevada desert. As the plane went further into the desert, Death City came into view.

"Everyone! Look!" I caught everyone's attention and pointed to the scene outside my plane window, we're nearly there!"

"Wow! You're right!" Daphne exclaimed "I can see the city too!"

"So that's Death City?" Fred asked, pointing to the city that we were heading to. "It's huge! But it's kinda weird how the city's like a mountain sort of shape, and what's with the skulls? They're even weirder, and they're cartoonish sorta!"

"I know" Julia put in. "I wondered why it was called 'Death City' in the first place! Anyway, we're nearly there, so let's get focused for the investigation!"

**Daphne's POV**

After the plane landed in front of the city, we got out with our bags and moved into the city's entrance. As soon as we entered the city an odd tingling sensation ran through me, which then changed to an eerie feeling. I shivered to get the feeling off of my mind before it went away. The plane then took back off and we watched as it flew off into the distance. I could tell everyone else got the weird feeling too.

"That was weird." I said "I felt an eerie tingling feeling run through me as we just stepped into the city."

"Me too." Fred added.

"That happened to me as well." Velma said.

"Like man, that feeling was creepy!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby shivered.

"So it seems we all got that feeling." Julia looked at us all. "Let's find an old house now and set up our investigation there."

That was when I saw an odd shining thing in the desert not far from the edge of the city. I ran out of the city and straight out into the desert to take a look.

"Daphne!" I heard Velma shout after me, but I didn't look back at her. The curiosity was overwhelming and I needed to see what the shining object was. I heard the pounding of feet on sand behind me as the others followed me out into the edge of the desert just outside the city.

Once I found myself right in front of the shine I stopped. The others stopped behind me, panting.

"What's wrong?" Velma asked in between pants. "Why did you run out here?"

I pointed to the shine in the sand and the others stopped panting. They leaned in and we all looked forward at the shine in awe.

I bent down, being careful not to get my clothes dirty and I pulled out from the sand a big, golden key-like object.

It was nearly the length of my arm. At one end it had two round handles and on the other end it had the end of a key. I held it up by one of the handles and showed it to everyone.

"What is it?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Julia replied, looking at the mysterious object. "But it looks very interesting and it could be evidence for our investigation. I'll keep it in my bag."

She put the mysterious gold object in her bag and it fitted perfectly without anything poking out of the bag. We walked back into the city and decided to check it out.

**There we have it people! This first chapter! I've had the idea for this fanfic for several months now and I needed to get the idea written down otherwise it would be stuck in my head for too long!**

**Cya for chapter 2! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: DWMA's Old Enemy Returns!

**Author's Note: Hello! People, I bring you chapter 2 of Humanoid Death and the Abandoned Death City! Now things will really start to get interesting! By the way, the entire fanfic from this point on takes place throughout the span of one whole day, so this chapter will continue on the same day as the last chapter. In fact, the start of this chapter will continue right on from where Death's POV in the previous chapter left off. Also, the Death Scythes, their meisters and Maka's mum (and stuff) will not die in this fanfic (since you know, 200 years passed since DWMA was last active, so they would've died of old age). Later on in the story I will explain why.**

Chapter 2: DWMA's Old Enemy Returns!

**Death's POV**

_-Previously:_ _I wandered down the halls of the Death City Underground, until I came to the room that I liked to constantly visit: The room where Kid was sealed away. The room had a set of tall double doors, with the black chain and padlock made of dark magic that I couldn't break. Both of the doors had images of the same cartoonish skull as my mask carved onto them. The area that was on the outside of the doors was a big round-shaped hall, which was where I was standing. It was made mostly of the stone that was in the underground, like the other rooms. I placed my right hand on one of the doors and bowed my head._

"_Don't worry Kiddo, I'll get you out of there I promise. It may have been 200 years already, but I'll reawaken you, no matter what it takes." I mumbled._

_However, little did I know that I wouldn't have to wait another day.-_

I took my hand off the door and was about to turn around when my soul perception picked up a somewhat familiar presence. I lifted my head up immediately and turned around; searching for the presence, when there came a dark chuckle and taunt.

"Hello. Nice to see you again, _Death_."

I looked directly ahead of me, and the presence became stronger. The eye holes in my mask became narrow triangles expressing pure fury when I glared, as I recognized a voice that I knew all too well, and hated just as much.

"Medusa" I growled as the snake witch walked out from behind one the stone columns in the room and into view.

"I hope you don't mind me _dropping in_." she said sarcastically, walking towards me, seemingly ignoring the fact that I towered over her in height. "But I've come to defeat you." She snarled.

"Hmph. I _guessed_ as _much_." I replied back, returning the anger and sarcasm and dropping my usual cheerful demeanour. "I thought you were going to say that you came here to _kill_ me, so what you just said gave me a bit of a surprise. But still, why do you even want to try and fight me? It's not like my demise is going to give you anything useful, other than something to gloat about that is. Then again, gloating isn't useful anyway."

"What the Book of Eibon did was not part of my doing, but I'm going to use it to my advantage." Medusa said. "I have my own plans, and I need you out of the way, just like the rest of the DWMA. Which is why I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to make you suffer."

She released a group of vector arrows aimed for my head, but just in time I disappeared out of the way and reappeared further away before the attack could even touch me.

"Is that the best you've got?" I asked, bringing one of my big, thick white hands out of my black robe.

Medusa released move vector arrows but I jumped out of the way of them all.

"I've got a lot more." She replied. "With a little bit of an unintended advantage"

This confused me, but I continued to dodge the attacks she threw at me.

The snake witch held out her arms, then her snake tattoos glowed and they jumped to life, moving off her arms to create two big snakes that had bodies made up of the tattoos' dots. The two snakes tried to slam their heads down on me and I put up my skull shield to hold them off. I held up my hand behind the shield and pushed the shield back, sending the two big snakes slamming into the wall, and snakes returned to their forms as tattoos on Medusa's arms. The fight then continued, mainly Medusa attacking and me dodging, while aiming several of my own attacks at her. I launched my shadow skull arms attack. The ghostly, black skull 'arms' headed straight for the witch, but she countered with her vector arrows. The shadow skull arms and vector arrows clashed as we fought, though it seemed to become more of just a game of attack and dodge.

I delivered a reaper chop in the witch's direction when suddenly my whole body started to ache. The ache then proceeded to become a pain, which hit me square in the torso and made me nearly fall completely over. I managed to regain myself and stop my falter. The snake witch saw an opening in my defence and shot a storm of vector arrows at me.

'What?' I thought. 'What's this odd pain? It's like nothing I've ever felt before, well almost never…It's on a similar level to the pain that I got whenever Kid connected his Sanzu lines. And I'm greatly weakening, what on earth is going on?'

Medusa seemed to know what I was asking myself, and gave me a short answer.

She laughed darkly. "Well then, it seems my unintended advantage has finally come into play."

"What do you mean?" I asked furiously, jumping back and putting up my skull shield to stop the arrows.

"Do you think that you could last here all alone for 200 years so close to madness of knowledge?" She asked. "It doesn't surprise me that you were able to hold off the madness from getting to you for 200 years, but now it's the end of the line. Because now, since you fended off the madness for 2 centuries, the madness still has to get to you eventually no matter how hard you resist and now that madness is going to take its toll on you!"

"The madness?!" I exclaimed. I knew it had to do with madness through knowledge, but I still couldn't understand completely what she meant. The madness was going to do something to me but that was all I knew. That's when I realised the madness was the source of the growing pain inside of me, no wonder I was tiring a lot easier and feeling a lot weaker, and it wasn't because of Kid's Sanzu Lines.

"You can already feel its effects." Medusa said plainly, knowing that I was starting to be affected by the madness.

"And soon you will experience its toll on you first hand." She let out an evil chuckle.

I pushed the vector arrows back and they retreated into the witch's body. I was really tired; the madness was getting to me after 200 years of exposure. Medusa let out her giant snakes again and they thrashed their heads into the ground. I dodged them and put up my skull shield, but then after the giant snakes returned to Medusa's arms as tattoos, my skull shield flickered out.

'The madness, it's getting worse!' I thought 'But why is it making me lose my abilities?'

The snake witch sent a barrage of vector arrows once again straight at me. I blocked them with my hand, when I felt a strong force pulling beneath me.

"Vector plate!" Medusa shouted, I looked down to see that beneath me was the image of a short arrow and the arrow pushed me hard in the direction that it was pointing, I was sent crashing into the wall. I was very tired; the madness was sapping my energy. However, I continuously wondered why it was stopping my abilities from working. Suddenly, before I fell from the crater in the wall (that the attack formed) and onto the ground, my whole body was engulfed in black 'ribbons' of energy **(A/N: Just like the ones a kishin egg's body turns into when it is killed and the soul is left) **and for a few seconds my view was covered in black. When I fell to the ground, my view was still black, but I heard Medusa's villainous laughter near me. It took a few moments for my vision to clear up and when I did I found my bearings. I put my hands on the ground and pushed myself back up onto my knees. Wait, _knees?! _I didn't even have two legs! I shook my head to shake away the pain and looked down at the ground in front of me, only to notice one thing that greatly shocked me.

My hands were not big, thick, white reaper hands anymore.

I had the hands of a human.

I looked in shock down at myself and quickly scrambled to my feet. It felt odd standing on two feet, my legs shook at first but I managed to get up straight.

"W-what on earth?!" I exclaimed, looking down at my hands.

Medusa laughed evilly. "This is the toll that it took on you, Death! This is what you get at the end for resisting 200 years of exposure to madness!"

"What happened to me, witch?!" I shouted at her.

"It's quite simple." Medusa said, putting on her best (though somewhat sarcastic) 'explaining' tone. "The madness of the Book of Eibon has turned you into a human. Almost. I mean, you're still a grim reaper, but now you _look_ human, and you've lost all of your reaper abilities, minus the soul perception, because humans can have that as well. Your initial strength and stamina have gone down to a human's level also, well, at least to the level of a human meister. In fact, thanks to the transformation you just underwent and the madness, the only difference between you and a human now is that you're body still has its reaper healing rate, you're still immune to poison and illnesses and that you're still a lot older than any human will ever be."

"And you're telling me this, why?" I asked with a weak glare.

"Why?" the snake witch repeated. "Because I think you deserve to know, since finding out what happened to you will be the last positive thing you'll ever experience before I put you through agony!" she shot vector arrows at me. I dodged them just barely, but still got cuts from several. She made another vector plate appear below me and I was blasted forward and sent rolling across the ground.

I managed to dig my foot into the ground and stop myself from rolling any further. I put my elbow on the ground and tried to get up, but I couldn't get up very well past my hands and knees. I glanced into a puddle of water next to me and saw what I now looked like. In the puddle staring back at me was not an inhuman black figure with a cartoonish skull mask, but instead a man who looked in about his thirties. I looked just like an older version of Kid, my face was pale and I had two-toned golden eyes that were completely identical to my son's. My hair was jet black, also just like Kid's, but instead of 3 white Sanzu lines that were only on the left half of my head like Kid's, my Lines of Sanzu were complete and wrapped all the way around my head. I wore a black formal suit, just like Kid's but without the white dashes on the front and shoulder seams, with a white undershirt, and a skull brooch just like my son's in place of a tie. My black dress pants and shoes also matched Kid's usual attire.

'So this is what I look like in a humanoid form…' I thought. I managed to get myself back on my feet, but just barely. Medusa looked at me, grinning evilly. She was enjoying this, I could tell. The snake witch launched a vector arrow at me, which I once again dodged. She made a vector plate crash me into a wall for the third time and I fell back down, now too weak to even stand. Medusa grabbed me by the neck collar and brought my face up so that it was centimetres from hers.

"I'm enjoying this!" She said, with an evil grin, "Oh how much I've wanted to see the grim reaper fall to this level! How much I've wanted to defeat you!" she let out a vector arrow at me and it gave me a cut on the face. She threw me to the side and blasted me against the wall with another vector plate. I fell to the ground, lying on my side, so weak I couldn't get myself up. Medusa came close to me and launched another vector arrow, which cut me on the other side of my face and the pain stang. She was about to do more damage when we both heard a flurry of footsteps.

"I'll come back to finish you off later, you can just lie here in the meantime. So next time's attack is a little surprise." She said. "See you later, _Death!_" Before I could blink, vector arrows surrounded the witch's body and she disappeared. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and blacked out.

**Daphne's POV**

Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Julia and I were investigating Death City to figure out why it was abandoned. According to the rumours, it's been abandoned for about 200 years, but nobody knew why the place was empty. We set up our lab site in an old house just in from the city's edge, and then we went out exploring the city for a bit, until Shaggy found a tunnel that led to some place under the city.

We started off talking about what we should do to start off the investigation and where to go in the underground corridors, but we were all silenced when we heard some loud crashes.

"Sounds like trouble!" Julia said.

"Let's go see! Hurry up!" Velma said to us, trying to get us to reach there to stop whatever was happening from getting worse.

We ran down the corridors and the sound of something hitting stones became louder. But then the noise stopped. We reached the room where the chaos must've happened, for we saw that the walls had cracks and even craters in them. The room was a big, round underground hall with a high ceiling and stone columns around the sides. The floor was rock and further down the hall there was a set of tall doors with engravings of an odd looking skull on them, the same odd skull that we saw frequently around the city. But that's not what caught our attention, because lying on the ground near one part of the wall was a person.

We walked closer to the person and saw all detail.

"Jeepers!" I covered my mouth when we were right in front of the unconscious person lying there.

The person lying there was man, who looked to be in his thirties, but he was very peculiar in appearance. Probably one of the most peculiar people I'd ever seen.

The man wore a plain black formal suit with a white undershirt. He wore a metal brooch of the same cartoonish skull that we'd constantly seen (in the city) in place of a tie as well as black formal shoes. What was weird about him though was what he physically looked like. The man had pale skin, which made him look like he was sick, and jet black hair with three white stripes going all the way around his head. His face was marked with red lines of blood, which was bleeding from cuts on his face.

"He looks kinda weird don't you think?" Fred said, taking a look over the man.

"Yes." Velma replied. "Very peculiar. But he's bleeding, we should do something about it."

"Like, dude, is he sick or something?" Shaggy asked. "I mean, why is he so pale? Is he some sort of _g-g-ghost?!_" he ran and hid behind Velma.

"It's okay, Shaggy." Velma said, "He's not a ghost". Shaggy came back out from behind her and looked at the man again.

Julia knelt down over the man and put her hand over his heart.

"He's fine, other than the cuts" Julia replied. "He's just unconscious."

"Hmm" I said. "He doesn't look well, anyone could tell that! I mean, with that pale complexion!"

We all moved in really close to the man as we saw his hands twitch.

"He's waking up…" Fred said.

The man slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were also strange as well. They were golden, a very unnatural colour, and both of his eyes **(A/N: the irises)** seemed to be ringed with two different shades of the colour.

'Double-shaded golden eyes?' I thought. 'I've never seen anyone with eyes like that.'

"Hey, are you alright?" Julia asked the man, who managed to sit up, and was gripping onto the side of his head. He turned to Julia and gave her a reply in a demeanour and voice that barely fitted him at all.

"Oh yes! I'm fine, you needn't worry!" He replied cheerfully in an odd, sing-song tone of voice. We were all confused and slightly shocked as we were not expecting him to speak like that and in the voice he used. He looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

**Death's POV**

The experience of unconsciousness was nearly completely new to me. Being a fully-fledged grim reaper, I didn't need any sleep at all whatsoever, so I had never slept at all in my entire existence, and the only time I'd fallen unconscious before was when I used my own body to shield Kid, Liz, Patty and Azusa from Asura's powerful blast, and I had been very badly injured. I found myself coming out of my unconscious state and I moved my fingers. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, gripping the side of my head, which was starting to ache.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a late-twenties-year-old blonde haired woman in a lab coat who was kneeling right next to me.

"Oh yes! I'm fine, you needn't worry!" I answered cheerfully. I looked at the other people that were with her. There was a brunette girl with glasses wearing an orange sweater and red skirt with knee high orange socks, a red-headed girl with a purple headband, purple dress, light purple stockings and a green scarf, a blonde boy in a white shirt with blue jeans, a brunette boy in a green shirt with dark red-brown pants and a big dog (a great dane?) that was brown with some black spots. The four people with the blonde lady were all in their late teens. They all (including the blonde lady and dog) stared at me with strange looks. That's when I realized why. My voice must've fitted me when I was in my normal form as a 'black figure with a cartoonish skull mask', but to them, an odd, sing-song tone of voice wouldn't be quite fitting for a man who looked to be in his thirties. I raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh don't worry about us!" the blonde woman said quickly. "You're voice just sounded a little… odd at first, that's all. No offense!"

"None taken" I replied.

"What happened?" asked the brunette girl. "We found you here unconscious and the whole room looked like a dangerous fight had taken place!"

"I-I don't know" I said, feeling dazed and not really able to process whether what happened was completely real or not.

"Well gang, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands!" the blonde boy announced.

I raised an eyebrow, confused at why he would be excited over it.

"Oh right!" the blonde woman looked at me. "Excuse us for being rude, but we haven't introduced ourselves yet!"

"We're the crime solving group, Mystery Inc.!" the blonde boy explained. "I'm Fred!"

"I'm Daphne" the red-head introduced.

"My name's Velma" the brunette girl said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Like man, I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby" the brunette boy said, rubbing the dog on the head.

"They're from Mystery Inc." said the blonde woman in the lab coat. "But I'm not, I came here to investigate and they're helping me out. I'm from an organization called the Supernatural Investigation Organization, or SIO for short. My name is Julia."

'They've come here to investigate, huh?' I thought. 'This could be bad for their sake. The Book of Eibon's madness of knowledge surrounds the entire city, expanding as far out as the edges of my own soul. If they find out any truth about the city, or anything or anyone associated with it, the knowledge could become infected with the madness that surrounds the city, thus creating the chance of the knowledge turning them insane. If knowledge is what they've come here seeking, then that will do them more ill than good. They mustn't find out any truth about me, Death City or anything associated with it.'

"Oh! And I'm sure you might have guessed that we might ask, but what's your name?" Julia asked.

I was caught off guard and I nearly showed it. Luckily I managed to answer before hesitating. They couldn't know the truth about me, because there was a chance that the knowledge could turn them insane. Only a chance, but better safe than sorry. So, instead of telling them my real name, 'Death', I answered them with the first pseudonym that came immediately to mind.

"D-David" I spluttered quickly. I got up, managing to get used to walking on two legs and holding onto my right arm, the arm I had landed on during my several impacts with the ground when battling Medusa. Julia and Daphne both grasped my shoulders and helped me up.

"Th-thank you" I stuttered turning to Julia.

"It's alright." She replied. "Let's head back up to where we set up our research. We'll show you the way."

We started our long walk out of the Death City underground. However, I lost concentration and started spacing out while walking. In my mind I was debating on whether to warn them about the city, and risk the chance of the knowledge turning them insane, or to prevent that risk of insanity by not warning them to get out of the city within 24 hours, and have them get sucked into the Book of Eibon after being in the city for a whole day. I couldn't decide. The thoughts kept buzzing through my head constantly until we made it out of the underground, and I had yet to realise that I would have to be skilled in hiding my identity.

**There's chapter 2! Stay tuned for chapter 3!**

**Sorry if the fight scene was a bit stupid, I didn't know completely how to set it out, and I apologize also if Daphne seemed a bit OOC, I wanted to give Death's human form a good description, but I wanted it to be from Daphne's POV, since Daphne will become more significant as the story progresses, but NO SPOILERS! Hope you liked it!**

**Stay tuned! Also, you should know that not only will this be supernatural and contain suspense, but it will also contain some humour in later chapters, so just be aware that this story will have 3 genres, 1 of which I ran out of space to put in. This story will be supernatural, suspense and humour. See you for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Allies for Now

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is chapter 3 of 'Humanoid Death and the Abandoned Death City'! Hope you enjoy! I will try to update the next chapters as soon as possible, along with the first chapter of 'Secret of the New Host!' and things as such! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, writers block and school assignments are being a pain. **

**BTW, I'm sure we know that some people discontinue their fanfics because they don't get much attention. They think 'what's the point of writing this fanfic if no one is going to read it?' and they just discontinue it. Well, at the moment, I only have 3 followers of this fanfic (and 4 reviewers), but I don't care whether I have 3 followers or 300! I WILL complete this fanfic for those who want to read it, even if that's only 3 or 4 people! I will make sure that they get the story! I don't discontinue anything that even just ONE person is following or reviewing! I think it's a shame that three people read a story and the story is discontinued because of lack of following. I don't care how little followers I get for this, or favourites or reviews, if only three or four people read and follow it, then I will continue to write the story for them and I swear I will keep my word for this!**

**So, three followers (and four reviewers) of this story, if you fear that I will discontinue this story, then stay relieved because I will finish this story no matter how long it takes! **

**(So basically if I'm taking a long time, then I either have writers block or am struggling to juggle the fanfictions I am writing, which is why I'm trying to limit how many fanfics I write).**

**Yeah. That's the problem I've been having lately. Writing my other fics that I plan to publish some time later, writing my SE+APH fanfic, working on school assignments, and I've had quite an amount of writer's block for this. I don't plan to make this more than 15 chapters long, it's probably going to be 10 chapters at the most. I've had a bit of trouble taking where this story is going, so the story is not going to be too long. You see, when I came up with this idea a few months ago, the first idea for it that popped into my head was something that I plan to put at the END of the story, so the start wasn't really planned out too well. Dammit I'm slack ;-;.**

**So if you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me in a review or PM and I might be able to make this story longer! (I think I might have to use a few filler scenes, DAMN ME TO HELL!)**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 3: Allies for Now

**Normal POV**

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Julia and their new comrade, 'David', had exited the Death City underground and made it to their (Mystery Inc. and Julia's) new (and very first) Death City research base, which just so happened to be in a house on the city's outskirts. They had settled down and gotten out some first aid supplies to help 'David' with the cuts on his face.

But little did Mystery Inc. and Julia know that their new friend was neither as normal nor as _human_ as he seemed.

Death was sitting at the table, holding a blood-soaked tissue over the cut on the right side of his face, which was surprisingly deep for a facial injury. It started next to his right eye and went down to nearly the bottom of his cheek. The cut on the left side of his face started and ended in line with the cut on his right side (by complete coincidence Medusa made the cuts symmetrical. I _wonder why_…). The reaper had occasionally wiped blood of the cut on the left side, but he found necessary only to cover the right side because it was worse. Julia pulled out a first aid kit. She opened it up and fished out bandage-looking Band-Aids and ointment. The Band-Aids didn't look much like Band-Aids at all, they looked just like strips of normal bandage but with a Band-Aid's format underneath: A non-stick area underneath to cover the wound and the rest of the underside around it being sticky. So basically in other words it was a sticky bandage. She got put out some ointment on her fingers and rubbed it on the 'man's' cuts. Death's right eye twitched slightly as he held in the pain.

"Oops!" Julia said. "Sorry David. Does it hurt badly?"

"It's fine." Death replied. "I've been through worse things before."

"It's just that, that cut looks kind of deep." Julia said. She placed the sticky bandages over the cuts and Death patted them into place.

"There!" Julia announced. "All done!"

"Thank you." Death thanked.

"No problem!" the blonde scientist smiled in reply.

Death really was thankful, though he did not need first aid since, even though his body was transform to look human and he lost all of his powers, he was still a grim reaper. Even though his body looked human, it was still a reaper body, and reaper's bodies heal a lot quicker than humans, but the reaper still was glad he was treated.

'They cannot find out any truth about this city, or other various associated things, including me, because there is the risk that the knowledge could be infected with the madness of knowledge.' Death thought. 'They cannot know that I'm the grim reaper. So it's a good thing I have my cuts covered now. They believe that I think my wounds being covered is good because it will stop my wounds from bleeding, but they don't know that I _really _think the wounds being covered is good because even though I look human, my body is still that of a grim reaper and thus my cuts will heal up in no more than five minutes, so the bandages will cover up the wounds even after they've completely gone, to hide the fact that my cuts healed faster than humanly possible and prevent them from asking too many questions, or even realizing that I'm not human.'

"Hey, you ok?" Julia asked. Death realized he was spacing out.

"Oh I'm fine!" he replied quickly.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby started having a discussion with Julia about how to start off the investigation. Death took the time to close his eyes and think about what was happening.

'After the transformation now I only _look_ human, but for some reason, I _feel_ like I'm human, even though I'm not.' The now human-looking reaper thought. 'It's like, though I once before was around lots of humans because of the Academy, it's only now that I get to see properly how their daily lives run. It's interesting. Maybe this happening has shown me something good after all? Now the only question is how to return to normal. But I should probably make sure that when I do turn back, I don't turn back in front of them because that would be a problem.'

He looked towards Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Julia conversing, with Scooby sitting on the floor next to them. The Great Dane was just blinking on at the conversation.

"So, where do you think we should go first?" Fred asked. "You know, just to get something we can agree on."

"Well, I think we should explore that Underground system a bit more." Velma replied. "We might be able to pick up something interesting."

"What about that building at the very top of the city?" Julia suggested. "It looks like it would hold a lot of information. I say we go there. There might even be a path up to it from the underground passages. What do you think, David?"

They all turned to look at Death, who was blinking at the question.

He snapped out of it and quickly answered.

"Ah yes! Of course, it sounds interesting, we should probably go there." He said.

"Hey David, what's wrong?" Daphne asked showing concern.

"Yeah like dude, it's like you're totally spaced out." said Shaggy, spreading his hands out to his sides for emphasis.

"Oh, I'm fine, you don't need to worry." Death replied.

"Hey." Velma said. "Something just came to my mind, why did you come here?"

'David' was, at that moment, trying to come up with a lie that was good enough. He was silent, and everyone stared at him. Then Death scratched the back of his neck. He sighed, as if trying to recall a painful memory, and answered.

"Well, you see," he began lowly, his head bowed. "I think I was on a plane that crashed near here. I can't remember much of it, and the remaining memories I _do_ have left of it are very blurry and hard to recall. The plane was quite small, and it crashed near the city, I believe. I survived by some miracle. I went into the city and came back out to see the condition of the crashed plane, but when I went to the spot where it was, there was nothing there anymore, not even tracks in the sand." He looked towards Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Julia. "And what about you? You told me that you're here to investigate, but investigate what?"

"Well we're here to investigate into the reason of this city being abandoned. This city is supposedly called Death City, and it's said that the city has been abandoned for over 2 centuries."

'Well, they sure got that right.' Death thought.

"200 years…" he breathed. "I cannot imagine it being empty for _that_ long."

"Neither can we." Fred added.

"And it's also said that Death City is a place where the supernatural was real." Julia put in. "That may explain the missing plane you were on."

Death nodded.

'They're buying it, thank goodness, for their sake that is!' he thought. 'If I told them the truth it could turn them insane.'

"Well, do you want to head to that building at the very top of the city?" Velma asked.

Everyone nodded and walked out of the old house. Julia brought the backpack (containing the mysterious key-like object Daphne found about an hour earlier of which its presence Death is unaware of). They arrived in the sunshine and looked up at the sky, only for them (minus Death, who already knew) to see what the sun really looked like.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy exclaimed. "L-like man! Talk about freaky! Look at the _sun_!"

"Jinkies!" Velma tried to hide her surprise, but it was a poor attempt.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed.

"My goodness!" Julia was on her turn to be shocked.

"Whoa! What on Earth?!" Fred was really shocked.

"Oh my goodness! Is that even a sun?!" Death pretended to be surprised, and it was difficult to tell that he was faking it.

'Ah well, let's hope they don't see the moon at night…' he thought with an exasperated sigh.

"We don't have time to stand gawking at the sun!" Julia urged quickly. "Let's move!"

Everyone nodded and they walked around the streets. The streets weren't that complicated and shadowed, narrow alleyways were good shortcuts (ones that weren't dead ends). They wandered around, making their way up to the top of the city. They were right near the top where the DWMA was in a whole hour.

The group were walking through the Academy training grounds when they decided to stop and eat.

Julia was picking pinches of dried fruits and nuts out of a clear bag, while sitting against a tree. Everyone else had a bag of the dried food each too, well, everyone that had originally come. Shaggy fed some of his to Scooby.

"Hey David." Daphne said. "Do you want some? You must be pretty hungry! Here." She handed 'David' a handful of dried fruits and nuts from her bag.

"Uh… thanks I guess…" Death thanked hesitantly, nibbling on the food also with a bit of hesitation.

The reaper closed his eyes and thought as he ate.

'Why does some presence here seem off?' he pondered. 'It's like there is something powerful here, but I can't put my finger on it. Ah well, at least the transformation spared my soul perception in the least. There are lots of magic tools in the vault, I could use those to try and fight off the presence. If the presence is Medusa, then I can't sense her soul as a witch's because she must have soul protect on, but if I _do_ need the other magic tools, then how will I get to the vault without any of these people knowing? At least one thing I know is that this will be difficult.'

"So, are we going to get moving and take a look at this place or not?" Julia asked, slightly impatiently.

Everyone nodded and got up.

**Julia's POV**

We all got up, ready to take a look at the mysterious building. I looked towards David, he was acting quiet and distant; I know that he assured us that he was fine, but something's troubling him that he doesn't want us to know about. I should probably ask him in private and explain that I can help him, I'm sure he'll understand and open up. Perhaps the plane accident he was in that landed him here is getting to him? I decided not to delve do deep into it.

We walked through the area; it had short grass and plenty of trees. We reached the building on the other side of the green area and we walked up to the doors leading in.

"The architecture is kinda weird." Fred commented as we looked up at the building.

The architecture _was_ a bit odd. The building covered a round area and had several floors; there were about six towers in it, two inner ones and four outer ones. Poking out of the 'corners' of the building were four gigantic candles with huge flames that didn't seem to go out. The same cartoonish skull we've seen throughout the city is nearly everywhere on this building.

David, however, didn't seem bothered by the architecture. Perhaps it was because he had been through scares he found significantly horrifying that the architecture of this odd, conspicuous building didn't seem to matter to him much more than air would matter to a rock? Who knows.

We all walked in, and started to investigate.

The halls were a total maze as soon as we entered. Corridors split of into corners and multiple paths practically everywhere. We took a look around the first floor and found a door with a sign hanging above the wall:

CLASS CRESCENT MOON

"Class…" Velma began.

"_Crescent Moon_?" we all finished at once.

"So, like, this is a classroom?" Shaggy asked.

"Seems like it." was Velma's reply.

"Which means that this is a school." I concluded.

"Pretty… unique… design for a school." Velma said. "I wonder if students got themselves lost easily."

**Normal POV**

They looked inside, and crept down the steps in between the desks. When they reached the bottom, they saw the outline of what looked like a cat drawn on the teacher's desk in white chalk. Two scalpels were sticking into the wood of the desk.

'Stein.' Death thought with a sigh. 'He _really_ has to stop sticking scalpels into the teacher's desk when he's doing a dissection. Then again, what we're looking at now is a perfect-pristine-condition remanent of something that happened 200 years ago, not something that could've just happened yesterday; though it looks like it was _done_ just yesterday.'

They took a look around the classroom and saw the words 'soul resonance' in the obviously-completely-absent-student's notebooks and on the board, but no other information was there as well, just the words 'soul resonance'. Everyone minus 'David' had no idea what it meant.

'Odd...' Julia thought as something came over her as she focused. 'What is this weird tugging feeling? It's like I'm being attracted to something. David maybe? It couldn't be!'

**Daphne's POV**

We exited the classroom and began to go to the lower levels of the odd school. Nearly the entire place was lit by candles. We were walking down some stairs to the first lower level when we saw someone lying on the ground in the hall at the bottom of the stairs.

It was a man.

The man had brown skin **(A/N: The same colour as Kilik Rung's skin)** and short, black hair with droopy bangs. He was wearing a plain, maroon long-sleeved shirt with grey, long pants and a lab coat like Julia's with the buttons undone as well as a pair of black, World-War-II-military-style boots **(A/N: Think of the boots that Italy from Hetalia wears with his WWII uniform)** and he wore in front of his eyes a small pair of rectangular glasses.

We all gasped at seeing the man lying there. Guess that makes the second strange man we find lying unconscious in this city doesn't it? I looked over the rest of us and thought I saw some emotion flicker in David's mysterious, two-toned golden eyes.

**Death's POV**

We ran down the steps going to the DWMA's lower levels; this worked in my favour, seeing as how the further paths on these floors lead to the vault, so I could check on the vault without raising suspicions if we travelled further down than this. But our running was halted at the bottom of the steps as we found ourselves in a hallway, but lying right in the middle of walking space, right in line with the bottom of the steps, was a man.

The man had brown skin, black hair and rectangular glasses. He was wearing a long sleeved, maroon shirt, grey long pants and boots with a button-undone, white lab coat over the top. His soul wavelength sent a feeling of familiarity over me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Everyone knelt at the side of the unconscious man. Julia brushed some of the man's bangs to the side and grasped his shoulders while everyone else watched on, surrounding the man.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Julia asked. "Wake up!"

Her words seemed to work, for the man's hands twitched and his eyes slowly opened; revealing them to be a hard hazel behind his glasses. He gripped onto the side of his head as he sat up without even a groan. Everyone's gaze was fixed on the man, but when said man regained focus, his gaze was fixed directly on me. We stared into each other's eyes, hazel orbs meeting gold ones, and I took a look at his soul. Then, my eyes widened in recognition.

It was Eibon.

**End of the chapter! Yes, I decided to add Eibon in! Oh yes, and I'm also working on a cover picture for this story. I have a graphic tablet now so; I can do the pic in paint without having to scan any drawings via the printer. YAY!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4 of 'Humanoid Death and the Abandoned Death City'!**

**POST-STORY EXTRA! RANDOM PLOT IDEAS/JOKES THAT I WAS TEMPTED TO PUT IN WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER:**

**(IN CLASS CRESCENT MOON: Variation 1) 'They looked inside, and crept down the steps in between the desks. When they reached the bottom, they saw the outline of what looked like a cat drawn on the teacher's desk in white chalk. Two scalpels were sticking into the wood of the desk. "What is that?!" Daphne exclaimed. "It's like the body outline at a murder scene!" suddenly, they heard a noise, only to be met with a pair of glasses that belonged to a certain silver-haired professor holding a scalpel in one hand and the other hand on the large screw shoved through his head.**

"**If you were so eager to see my dissection, then you should've come **_**before**_** I was choosing test subjects."'**

**(IN CLASS CRESCENT MOON: Variation 2 (this one was a HUGE temptation!)): They looked inside, and crept down the steps in between the desks. When they reached the bottom, they saw a blue-star-shape-haired ninja-slash-assassin-looking boy standing on the desk with his finger in the air.**

"**YAHOO! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! BOW DOWN TO THE BIG STAR YOURS TRULY! BLACK STAR IS COOL! BLACK STAR IS AWESOME! BLACK STAR IS THE BEST ASSASSIN THAT EVER LI–" the boy shouted but was interrupted by a loud.**

"**MAKAAAAAA **_**CHOP**_**!" **

**In an instant, the blue haired boy was on the floor unconscious with a dented, bleeding head and standing over him with a book in hand and a dark aura surrounding her was a girl with green eyes and ash blonde hair tied up in pigtails. In an instant, the girl turned and looked at the seven newcomers. **

"**Don't mind that hopeless moron." She said plainly. "This happens on a daily basis."**

**Suddenly a red-haired man with blue eyes in a suit with a cross shaped tie kicked down the door and ran forward shouting. Death sweatdropped at his weapon's sudden 'entrance'.**

"**MAKAAAAA!" he shouted in joy. "COME GIVE PAPA A HUUUUUG!"**

"**No way!" the girl growled as Spirit immediately slammed himself into the ground, twitching.**

**A white haired boy and silver haired man walked in, seeing the random mess. **

"**Oh god. Tiny tits has been here."'**

**(ENTERING THE ACADEMY (POV changed)): 'Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Julia and Death walked through the area; it had short grass and plenty of trees. They reached the building on the other side of the green area and walked up to the doors leading in. The seven of them walked around the pavement until they got to what looked like the main entrance, for there was a huge set of steps leading down from the entrance to the rest of the city. They all looked at the steps as a girl with ash blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes walked up the steps and stood facing the main entrance, standing right next to the seven. They wondered what she was looking at until they looked up themselves and saw a ninja-looking boy with blue, star-shaped hair standing on the tip of one of the red spikes protruding from the middle skull on the front of the building. He was shouting some nonsense about 'being a big star' and 'surpassing God', but barely any of them actually listened.**

"**Hey Black Star!" the pigtailed girl called. "Get down here!"**

"**WHEN YOU GROW TITS!" the ninja boy called back, with a funny smirk on his face.**

**A tick mark formed on the girl's head and she immediately put on a look of anger as she growled through clenched teeth. She pulled a book out of…somewhere (where she got it from was unknown) and held it in one hand. "Makaaaaaaaa…" the girl said as if concentrating "CHOP!" she shouted, throwing the book at the high-up blue-haired boy, sending him falling off the spike and down to the ground flailing his limbs, and it appeared that blood was comically spurting from his head too…**

**Death sweatdropped.**

**EXTRAS OVER!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4!**

'


End file.
